


Churning Waters

by Kalikuks



Series: The Paths We Walk [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Hanzo Shimada, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Bounty Hunting, Dark Fantasy, Dragon Sight, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Magical Means of Seeing, McHanzoWeek2020, Monster Hunters, Monster Jesse McCree, No Smut, Possession, Premonitions, Supernatural Elements, Watcher in the Woods Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo take a job that turns out to be more dangerous than both of them could imagine.-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --McHanzoweek2020 Day 5: Wild/Trapped
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: The Paths We Walk [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786423
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Churning Waters

“You dreamt again?” Jesse intones softly, bathed in warm candlelight. 

They’re becoming more frequent, Hanzo’s dreams and night terrors. And with his fitful nights comes his wandering. They also result in Jesse wandering too, his body for some reason drawn to Hanzo in his distress. Like tonight. 

Tonight, Hanzo has wandered all the way to the shrine built at the top of one of the hills overlooking their village. That’s where Jesse wakes after sleepwalking, standing at Hanzo’s side in the dark warmth of the shrine interior. That’s where Jesse’s voiced his question, hushed in the silence there.

Hanzo doesn’t answer except for a small nod of his head. Jesse rumbles softly and settles down at Hanzo’s side, adjusting himself to curl around where his husband has knelt. Immediately when he’s within reach, Hanzo lifts an arm to bury his fingers into Jesse’s mane, clutching more so than running through. Tonight’s dream must have been a bad one. Or one of the worst recurring ones. 

“It was the water again,” Hanzo says eventually, voice rough in the silence of the shrine, “I could feel the cold, the dark, but I could see nothing. The water rushing around me, the roar of it in my ears. Felt the agony in my lungs. Even after all this time it still feels so real. Like I was truly drowning. But this time… this time there were hands in the water. Reaching for me.”

Hanzo turns a worried gaze to Jesse, the candlelight reflecting in the glassy orbs of his destroyed eyes. Light catches the flecks of gold in the starry void of the Dragon’s Sight. Jesse rumbles gently and lifts enough to press a kiss to Hanzo’s forehead, taking and cradling Hanzo’s face in two of his large hands. Careful and gentle even though he knows Hanzo is not some trinket of glass. At this moment though, Hanzo is fragile, and he is hurting, and Jesse doesn’t know how to truly ease it. He can only offer comfort, so he does. Hanzo presses closer and nestles himself within Jesse’s four-armed embrace. 

“You should go back to sleep, darlin’. We got a few long days ahead an’ you need to get as much shut-eye as ya can,” Jesse whispers after a moment of just holding Hanzo close, “Our next big gig starts tomorrow.”

Hanzo does not look too pleased at the prospect of going back to sleep, but he nods, and presses closer yet. Jesse adjusts his position so Hanzo is curled up safe in his arms. It means Jesse ends up sleeping sitting up, but he’s slept in worse places. The shrine maiden does come in to check on them as the dawn is breaking, and Jesse assures her that they are both alright. 

After that, it's just a matter of getting ready, packing up, and transforming into his human disguise in Jesse’s case and heading out to the rendezvous with their client. They’ve been contacted for help hunting and tracking a large creature that has been causing some havoc at a logging camp. Another monster hunter has contacted Hanzo and Jesse for help.

This fellow is a man named Colton Kane, a man well versed in the arcane as well as a wide variety of weaponry. He’s a built, pale man with a storied reputation as an incredibly proficient monster hunter. Colton certainly regales them both with stories of his hunts as they travel. Hanzo doesn’t seem to particularly enjoy the stories, whispering to Jesse one night during camp that he thinks Colton takes too much pleasure in the hunt. Jesse is inclined to agree, but for now, they have to put up with Colton and his goons. Jesse promises that they’ll never take another contract with the man again after this.

Hanzo and Jesse ride out with Colton and his men among huge towering trees of an old forest of redwoods. Jesse can tell that even on the last few days that the trip has not improved Hanzo’s mood. In fact, he seems to be getting more anxious the closer they get to their destination, keeping close to Jesse as much as possible. Eventually, Colton informs them that the logging camp is just ahead. The group allows for Hanzo and Jesse to move into the area first to scout. 

“Jesse, my Heart,” Hanzo whispers as they enter the logging camp, “I don’t know if it is still my dream making me feel this way, but I do not have a good feeling about this place.”

“It does feel a little off,” Jesse swings off of his horse and helps Hanzo off of his, hitching their mounts to a hitching post at the front of the camp, “Shouldn’t there be people around?”

“They could have evacuated because of the creature,” Hanzo murmurs thoughtfully, his grip resting on his naginata, “We should proceed carefully. Check for signs of the creature. If they indeed evacuated, it may mean the creature has moved closer to the camp than initially reported.” 

“I’ll check over the west side o’ the camp real quick, an’ you the east, an’ we meet back up here to report back?” Jesse suggests. 

Hanzo seems reluctant, but then he nods slowly. They part ways, each making their way stealthily through the encampment as quickly as possible. Jesse finds nothing but empty bunkhouses and an equally deserted mess hall. The entire time something wriggles at the back of his mind that something isn’t quite right here, and it’s slowly becoming more apparent by the moment. 

This place hasn’t been evacuated, it’s abandoned. Likely for some time. 

Jesse’s mind works as he picks his way through the buildings that have been left in disrepair. If there’s been no one here, who reported the sightings of the creature? Though, it could have been someone looking for shelter for the night here who did. But Jesse’s not seen any evidence of an attack occurring. Or anyone staying the night here. 

There’s an echo in his hollow chest of similar feelings, and Jesse realizes that Hanzo’s coming to similar conclusions. Something is very wrong here. Something or someone is wasting their time having led them way out here. Because at this rate, Jesse thinks to himself, the closest thing to a mysterious creature out here…

...is himself.

Jesse’s shorter pointed ears present in his human disguise twitch and he narrowly dodges the bright blaze of an arcane crossbow bolt. It grazes his nose and buries itself in the old rotting wood of one of the bunkhouses before it fizzles and erupts with a blast of energy. Colton clicks his tongue in disappointment at the miss, and Jesse rounds on him with a snarl.

“Well, you both caught on faster than I thought, I’ll give ya that,” Colton drawls, his crossbow alighting with arcane energy as he points it at Jesse once more and fires, “Shame it’s gotta end like this, you both do great work, really.”

Jesse bares his teeth and dodges the incoming bolt, ducking behind one of the crumbling wooden walls. The bolt erupts somewhere behind him. Jesse presses his back to the wood structure and listens for Colton’s steps, his claws flexing, “What the fuck is this all about?”

“My life’s work is huntin’ the un-huntable, Mr. McCree,” Colton calls, and Jese can practically hear his sadistic grin, “I had my eyes set on a certain being in the woods near Rirdany for a while, some creature they said could make a man go mad jus’ by layin’ his sights on ‘im.” Colton makes that disappointed click with his tongue again the same time he fires a bolt at Jesse, who pulls back from peeking out just in time. “By the time I was ready to go an’ hunt the thing, bastard up an’ disappeared.” 

“Guess it just wasn’t meant to be for ya, my condolences,” Jesse calls, “What the fuck has that gotta do with me?”

“Everything,” Colton replies back, smug, “People talk, Mr. McCree. Everyone in the hunting business talks about the Shimada brothers an’ the tragedy that befell them. Word got around about the eldest’s husband too. A stranger nobody recognized, first seen by some in the city of Rirdany, near that very forest. Just seemed interesting that that creature disappeared an’ you just happen to appear out of thin air, at least to me. With such strange, almost monstrous features too.” 

“Yer momma ever tall ya it’s rude to comment on a man’s appearance?” Jesse retorts.

He listens for Colton to reply, but things have suddenly gone eerily silent. Jesse hazards a peek out from behind his cover again, finding no one at all in the vicinity. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and before Jesse can react an arcane bolt hits him square between his shoulder blades. It sticks for a moment before it erupts with energy, sending Jesse clear through the rotted wood of the bunkhouse and into the middle of the lumber camp. His back burns and he hisses in pain.

“I don’t fully understand why you’re sticking to this charade of yours.” Colton’s boots come into Jesse’s view as he slowly works on rising to his feet, “I know what you are.”

“You don’t know shit about me,” Jesse snarls.

“I know enough,” Colton says before he lifts his crossbow. 

Jesse rolls out of the way of what he assumes is a bolt coming his way. The last moment though, Colton drops his crossbow and extends his hand to Jesse, his eyes alight with the arcane as he chants. Arcane chains erupt out of the ground and surround Jesse, wrapping around his arms and legs and forcing him to kneel in front of Colton. 

“I’m going to get you to reveal your true nature, one way or another,” Colton says with a sneer, one of his hands waving in the air as he mouths another incantation. 

It’s some sort of communication spell, appearing like a surface of a mirror suspended in mid-air and rippling slightly like the disturbed surface of a pond. The distorted face of one of Colton’s men appears in the center of the spell.

“You have Shimada contained, yes?” Colton asks, his eyes meeting Jesse’s coldly.

“Yessir. He put up a helluva fight, but he’s currently bound and sitting here. We’re waiting on your orders now, Sir.” 

“I applaud your efficiency in the matter,” Colton replies, his lips pulling up into a cruel smirk as he looks down upon Jesse, “Now, bind Shimada to the nearest rock you can find, and toss him into the river.”

Jesse pales. Colton grins, wide and sadistic. 

“...As you say, Sir.”

“Wait!” Jesse fights his bindings, “Don’t hurt him! Hanzo’s done nothing to you!  _ We’ve _ done nothing to you, you sick bastard!” 

Colton waves the mirror away, the motion dismissive, “Oh, I know you haven’t.” He says simply.

Jesse snarls and snaps his much smaller fangs in Colton’s direction. There’s panic welling in his chest, and it takes Jesse a moment to realize that it isn’t his. Jesse’s eyes grow wide in fear, he can feel the echo of his heart hammering in his chest. In Hanzo’s chest. Jesse fights his bindings with increasing ferocity the more that that feeling wells in his chest. It gets to the point where Jesse can’t even see Colton or his surroundings because of the tears streaming down his face. It’s agony that seems to last for hours.

Abruptly the panic stops, and Jesse feels like a yawning void has been ripped into his chest. He doesn’t know what that means, doesn’t dare think about what it may mean for Hanzo, so for now he latches onto his rage and screams into the still air. Colton only watches him, his eyes alight with a cruel sort of glee. 

“I’m gonna rip your goddamn head off your shoulders!” Jesse cries, fighting the chains harder, “You sick son of a bitch!” 

Abruptly the chains are released. Jesse falls forward, claws digging into the earth beneath him. His clothing has become ripped over the course of their fight, and the pendant of the dragon Hanzo had made just for Jesse swings free from underneath the tattered fabric. Jesse watches it sway, watches the jewel the dragon clutches catch the sun before he raises his head and glowers at Colton, defiant and furious and heartbroken. Colton’s manic glee hasn’t left him, his eyes are wide and wild with it. 

“Fine,” Jesse hisses through bared fangs, “You want a monster fight? I’ll give you a goddamn monster fight.”

“ _ Excellent. _ ” Colton’s grin matches his eyes. 

Jesse wants to wipe the damn thing right off of his face.

His hand finds the stone dragon, clutches it close. Lets his transformation take him. Colton looks astonished. Jesse doesn’t let him get much of a look. He dives for the hunter, intent on tearing him limb from limb. Colton’s magic allows for hasty retreats, but Jesse’s got six limbs in total and the burning need for swift and brutal vengeance. 

He doesn’t feel the arcane blows of Colton’s crossbow anymore. Jesse’s not sure if he feels anything else but his rage anymore. All he knows right now is the chase, a hunt, his quarry slipping through his fingers each time he closes in on him. Jesse chases on Colton’s heels as their fight takes them to the Eastern side of the camp. 

Colton retreating takes them both into the middle of where the rest of his men lie in wait. Far more than Jesse and Hanzo had arrived with. Jesse is descended upon with swords and magic. The cuts don’t stay, neither do the burns. Jesse’s flesh knits back together after each blow. Each wound Jesse is inflicted with is paid in kind, until the ground is soaked with the blood of those who had harmed Hanzo and himself. Colton remains out of Jesse’s reach, only infuriating him further.

Soon the arcane chains are back, catching all of Jesse’s limbs as he’s dragged snarling to the sullied ground. Colton’s boots splash in pools of blood as he approaches Jesse, his face now pale and almost haunted. Uncertain. Jesse bares his fangs and roars, the sound cut off by the blast of Colton’s crossbow at point blank range. 

Jesse’s body slumps, and the men surrounding his body wait. They do not have long to do so. Jesse’s body thrashes suddenly, violently, the blast that had burnt away flesh to expose bone undone as Jesse’s body stirs and only his third eye opens, gaze focused on Colton and Colton alone. 

“You think me the monster,” Jesse’s voice snarls, sounding strangely dissonant, the sunset red in his third eye, “But you murder innocent people for the fun of it, don’t you? I see into your heart. The lies you’ve told, the lives you’ve taken. Hanzo and I are not the first you have led here to die. You are the monster that lurks in these woods.” 

The air is shattered by a shrill scream, neither Jesse nor Colton, nor the men surrounding them. It is another of Colton’s men, running back into the camp, blindly into the chaos, pale with fear. A quiet has settled over the camp with his arrival. The man trips over the body of one of the men Jesse felled and he begins to babble as he scrambles desperately forward. Blood is spattered across his clothing that clearly is not his. 

No one is listening to him babbling. They are listening to the other noise in the stillness. They are shivering at the sudden cold in the clearing. Footsteps on packed earth approach the logging camp from the path the man ran, squelching with each step. Footwear soggy from the river water. 

Through the camp’s gate, Hanzo appears. But this is not Jesse’s Hanzo. The gait is wrong, the way he carries himself is wrong. Hanzo’s breath comes in a watery gargle, his long hair has come loose and hangs in a damp curtain over his face. Hanzo drags behind him the stone that they had thrown into the river with him. His naginata is nowhere in sight, but his haori and hakama are drenched in blood and river water. His eyes, usually full of stardust, are milky white. Gaze fixated on Colton.

The voice is not Hanzo’s either, it is many overlapped when he speaks.

“Your hunt is over, Colton,” Hanzo says, walking up to the babbling man, and in a movement so quick silences him, tossing his removed head aside. He never looks away from Colton as he does this. “The last to occupy our watery graves will be the man who sent us there.”

Colton’s fear breaks his concentration on the chains binding Jesse. Before he can flee, Jesse grasps him by his neck and throws him at the possessed Hanzo’s feet. Colton’s men abandon him then and there, fleeing as far away as possible. Hanzo kneels and grips the frozen Colton’s face. 

“We are your end,” the voices say with Hanzo’s mouth. 

Hanzo’s entire body shudders and the water starts to drip off of his body faster, forming pools under him, mingling with the blood. Hands rise from the liquid and grasp at Colton, and he starts shrieking bloody murder. Hanzo merely rises to his feet, and steps aside, watches unmoving as Colton is dragged screaming towards the river. 

Hanzo then turns slowly to Jesse, who’s rage has melted into shock. 

“Han?”

Hanzo’s body has shuddered again, and his eyes roll back. Jesse catches him when he sinks to his knees, clutching the still soaked Hanzo close. Jesse becomes belatedly aware of another presence and glances up to find a pale apparition of a woman floating behind Hanzo. She sends them both a sad smile before she fades away. Jesse stares at her place for a moment before the panic he’d felt before starts anew, Hanzo in his arms beginning to cough violently. He starts spitting up river water, and Jesse gently rumbles and soothes him best that he can, pressing his bloodied face to Hanzo’s damp hair. 

Hanzo’s shaky hands twine into Jesse’s mane and grip tight. He gasps raggedly, presses closer to Jesse and sobs. 

“I got you, I got you,” Jesse whispers as he nuzzles Hanzo ceaselessly, tugging him closer still, “You’re okay, I got you.”

Jesse decides that it’s probably best if he gets Hanzo as far from here as possible. Slowly he lifts to his feet, reaches down to snap the cord that still binds Hanzo to the rock, and begins to limp towards their horses. Hanzo clings silently to him the entire time. Neither of them speaks of what occurred at the logging camp until well into the night when Hanzo is wrapped up in as many blankets as humanly possible in front of a roaring fire. 

“It was my dream,” Hanzo whispers into the night, his throat still raw from his ordeal.

Jesse pauses where he’s been poking at the fire in silence, lifting his head to look at his husband. Hanzo meets his gaze, his hair still loose and scraggly from his ordeal. He looks downright miserable still. Jesse moves to his side and kneels in front of him, taking Hanzo’s hands in two of his while the others gently cup Hanzo’s face.

“It was the river, the cold and the dark,” Hanzo elaborates, his eyes falling closed, tears starting to fall slowly down his cheeks again, “The hands reaching for me. Moment for  _ moment _ , identical to my dreams.” He opens his eyes again, those starlit voids brimming with tears, “I don’t think they’re just dreams.”

“Premonitions,” Jesse rumbles low and thoughtful, rubbing Hanzo’s hands with his thumbs gently. When Hanzo nods Jesse continues, “It would make sense, the tincture you used to gain your Dragon Sight was for lookin’ into the spirit realm by soothsayers and oracles for answers. Maybe that’s how it has decided to manifest for you. Did your dragons do anything?”

“In a way,” Hanzo murmurs softly, “As I was being dragged down, when I saw the hands reaching for me, they urged me to take them. I don’t remember what happened after that, but I remember coming to in the logging camp.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Jesse moves one hand from Hanzo’s to rub at his own face, “You were definitely not yourself when you showed up.” 

Hanzo looks troubled, and he grasps Jesse’s hand in his. Jesse rumbles softly and nuzzles him, pressing a kiss to his forehead gently. Hanzo leans into him.

“I think these are problems we need to think about at home, where we’re the safest we can be,” Jesse murmurs, stroking careful claws through Hanzo’s hair, “You just went through hell, Sweetheart.”

“So did you,” Hanzo murmurs, cupping Jesse’s face.

Jesse just nods, and closes his eyes and leans into Hanzo. They hold close to each other for the night, and in the morning they start on the long journey home. Hanzo for the next few days turns away what jobs come his way or gives them over to Genji. Jesse remains at his husband’s side. Neither of them talks about what occurred at the logging camp to their family, not entirely sure how to do so. It all feels like a terrible dream.

One night Jesse wakes again in a place where he did not fall asleep. This time he is at the base of the largest sakura tree in the middle of their village, the moon full and bright in the sky overhead. The  _ Shimenawa _ still woven tight around the large trunk. Hanzo’s knelt at the base of it, his dark hair catching the silver of the moon in the locks.

Jesse sighs softly and moves to kneel next to his husband. He lifts his hand and carefully tucks a loose strand behind Hanzo’s ear before he asks.

“You dreamt again?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my Twitter [Angstgremlin](https://twitter.com/Angstgremlin)


End file.
